Cien años
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Shinichi volvería. Volvería por ella. No importaba dónde fuese, no importaba cuánto tiempo transcurriese. Ran era consciente de que él volvería para estar a su lado.


_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

_¡Feliz San Valentín! :DDD *mira su calendario* ¡OMG! Ya no es San Valentin D: _

_Si, así de distraída me encuentro, y enferma también (?)_

_Bueno... tenía planeado que este Shot fuese el especial de San Valentín pero como no tuve tiempo de publicarlo... Me disculpo. Pero yo soy muy detallista ;u; ¿No se han dado cuenta? ¿En serio? Bien... esta es mi historia número _**_14 _**_y aún estamos en Febrero así que se pude considerar como especial ewe Yo me fijo en todo mis amados lectores._

_Bien; vayamos al Shot, me llego la inspiración escuchando el nuevo ending de Detective Conan Kimi he no uso "La mentira para ti" que la verdad me decepciono un poquito y también escuchando Nano- Black Board ¡Son muy buenas canciones, escúchenlas! nwn/_

_Y sin más..._

_¡Disfruten!_

_**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador que ultimamente esta como yo, igual de enfermo **Gosho Aoyama**_

* * *

_**Cien años**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya habían pasado las 5:00 pm y Ran seguía esperándolo. Ella había estado esperando por tres horas, se suponía que se reunirían hoy, pero Shinichi aún no estaba allí.

Ran sabía que esto pasaría, ya se lo esperaba. Se preparó así misma para eso; sin embargo, dolía. Dolía tanto que ya no pudo sentir más. Él no iba a llegar, la dejaría sola otra vez, no era difícil de deducir, sabia de sobra lo ocupado que se encontraba en ese desconocido caso.

Shinichi le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de él, que si obedecía no estaría en peligro y podría vivir una vida normal, pero Ran no quería hacerlo. Le valía cinco si su vida peligrara, valdría la pena si de esa forma podría estar a su lado.

Y así fue cuando la joven Mouri se dio cuenta de lo importante que era Shinichi para ella…

* * *

_Desde que Conan se fue, ella se entristeció, incluso su padre que aunque no lo quisiera admitir se había encariñado con el niño de gafas. Y ahora lo extrañaba, pero antes de que el niño se fuese le dijo que Shinichi volvería en su lugar._

_Al recordar aquello decidió llamarlo, pues era consciente de que nada cambiaria si tan solo permanecía deprimida en su cama. Se levantó acercándose al escritorio, no desperdicio ni un segundo y lo llamó al instante._

_Paso el primer sonido y segundo, el muchacho no respondía. Llego el tercero y cuarto comenzando a deprimirse ¿Por qué no tomaba el teléfono? ¿Estaba ocupado? ¿Acaso cambio su número sin avisarle? Todas esas preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando él finalmente atendió la llamada._

—_Moshi, moshi…_—saludó el joven Kudo con voz rota.

— _¿Shi-Shinichi?_ —_tartamudeó Ran_

_Algo andaba mal, lo notó cuando oyó la voz del mencionado, no parecía estar bien._

— _¿Por qué me llamaste?_ —_interrogó Shinichi notándose algo irritado._

—_L-Lo siento, no sabía que te molestara, solo quería hablar conti…_

—_Escúchame, Ran_—_le interrumpió el detective_—. _Por favor no me llames más, ¿entiendes? Por favor olvídame. Vive tu vida sin mí_—_pidió mientras los ojos de Ran comenzaban a cristalizarse. ¿Por qué le decía todo esto…?_

— _¿Por qué, Shinichi? —quiso saber la razón de sus palabras; no pensó que llegaran a doler tanto._

—_Necesitas alejarte de mí, eres muy importante para mí, Ran —su voz comenzaba a temblar—. Y-Y- no podría soportar si algo te sucede por mi culpa, no aguantaría perderte…_

_El corazón de Ran se encogió, quiso hacerle un billón de preguntas, pero no encontraba su voz para hacerlo, se quedaba atrapada en su garganta._

—_Por esa razón—continuó Shinichi más tranquilo, pero Ran podía notar el dolor en sus palabras—: necesitas alejarte. No puedes estar a mi lado, aquello solo te pondría en peligro_

_La joven Mouri seguía sin responder, estaba tiesa como una estatua, sin poder hablar._

—_Esta será la última vez que escucharas de mi voz. Adiós. Ran…_—_Antes de que Shinich finalizara la llamada. Ran reunió todo su valor y por fin logró hablar._

— _¡Espera, Shinichi!_ — _le pidió, al escuchar únicamente el sonido del aire al otro lado de la línea supo que no había cortado._

—_Mañana a las 2:00 pm, encuéntrame en el parque central de Beika. Estaré esperándote_—_aseguró con voz decidida. Necesitaba verlo aunque solo sea una vez. Solo una era suficiente para decirle lo importante que era para ella._

—_Ran…_—_susurró con tono triste._

—_En el parque central de Beika a las 2:00pm—reiteró—. No me iré hasta que llegues, nos vemos…—dicho esto Ran cortó la comunicación sin darle la oportunidad al chico de responder._

* * *

Miró el cielo que ahora era una mezcla de colores naranjas y ligeramente violeta. El estómago de la chica gruñó, sus mejillas enrojecieron por el sonido, se llevó las manos a su vientre. No comió ni siquiera un pedazo de pan por apresurarse a llegar temprano, tenía hambre. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a Shinichi, pero no había señales de él.

Transcurrieron quince minutos y otro gruñido se manifestó, soltó un último suspiró, abrazándose a sí misma, seguía atenta a cualquier señal del detective pero hasta eso, ella era la única en el parque… Estaba sola. Temblaba de frio, considero que debió haberse puesto un suéter más grueso y las ganas de querer llorar aparecieron.

Consideró que fue inútil y bastante estúpido esperar por alguien que no iba a venir, se sintió absurda al tener la esperanza de que Shinichi viniera.

"_¿Acaso no lo entendiste? Te dijo que te alejaras de él ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que asistiera?"_ se recriminó en pensamientos Ran.

—Soy tan tonta…_—_susurró mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por una sus mejillas en compañía de muchas más comenzando a gemir. Esto lastimaba. Todo esto hería el corazón de la chica, como si lo rompieran pedazo a pedazo.

— ¡Deja de llorar, Ran!—se regañó limpiándose el rostro con las mangas de su suéter—. A Shinichi no le gusta que llores— recordó mirando al cielo haciendo que abriese los ojos con sorpresa.

La luna y las estrellas brillaban con vigor ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sinceramente no tenía ni la menor idea, hace rato que perdió la noción del tiempo. Contempló el cielo nocturno y esbozó una dolorosa sonrisa eso solo significaba una cosa: ya era hora de irse.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, lentamente se puso de pie. Ran cambio su dolosa sonrisa a una melancólica, justo en ese momento varios momentos que compartió con Shinichi llegaron a su mente.

—Adiós…—habló al aire, solo la luna fue testigo de las nuevas lagrimas que se salían de los ojos violetas de Ran.

Lenta e insegura, comenzó a caminar, cabizbaja. De alguna forma una parte de ella todavía conservaba la esperanza de que llegara Shinichi.

—Ran…

Se detuvo abruptamente, volteó su cabeza hacia la persona a quien le pertenecía esa voz que ella ya conocía a la perfección.

Ahí estaba frente a ella, un poco agachado con las manos recargadas en sus rodillas mientras respirada jadeante. Parecía como si hubiese corrido todo el camino hasta llegar al parque.

—Shinichi…

Con algo de aliento recuperado, se incorporó. Ran lo vio un poco distinto a como lo recordaba la última vez que lo vio en Londres; era más alto, su contextura más firme y unos rasgos de su rostro lucian más maduros. Ya no parecía un adolecente, era un hombre ¿Durante todo este tiempo que estuvo alejado de ella creció tanto?

Notando que Ran permanecía anonada. Él se caminó acercándose a ella, ladeó su mano de un lado a otro frente su rostro y vio que la joven Mouri continuaba como una escena de película pausada. Shinichi tomó aquello como una oportunidad para detallarla con la mirada; su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos húmedos y sus labios se encontraban ligeramente azules.

"¿A-Acaso estuvo esperando por mí todo este tiempo?"

—L-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto— se mostró arrepentido quitándose su chaqueta para así cubrir a Ran, al terminar colocó sus cálidas manos sobre las frías mejillas de la chica, dándole calor.

El rostro de Ran enrojeció al instante, comenzó a tartamudear cosas inentendibles cuando vio el rostro del detective tan cerca del propio. Al mirar la tierna cara que tenía Ran y el rubor en sus mejillas soltó una pequeña risa. La joven lo miró con reproche e infló sus cachetes.

—Entonces Shinichi solo estas aquí para burlarte, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Me hiciste esperar no sé cuánto tiempo solo para reírte— las mano de Shinichi bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas hasta caer en sus hombros.

No pudo decirle nada, la culpa lo golpeó y más cuando vio varias lagrima salir de las comisuras de los ojos de Ran

—La noche anterior— una tensión nació entre ellos al recordarla—, dijiste cosas horribles que me hicieron pensar, ¿sabes? —Shinichi permaneció en silencio, dándole a entender a Ran que podía continuar—. _Por favor no me llames más, ¿entiendes? Por favor olvídame. Vive tu vida sin mí_— imitó con una voz bastante chillona queriendo parodiarlo, para después adaptar un semblante serio—Me dolió, dolieron mucho… sabes que también eres importante para mí y que me pidieras eso, se sintió horrible— no se contuvo y dejo salir todo el dolor que guardaba, comenzó a llorar.

La culpa esta vez lo pateó, ver a la chica que más amaba en su vida llorando frente a él, lo hizo sentir la peor persona de todo el mundo, si la quería ¿Por qué le hacía llorar? Cuando los sollozos de Ran se hicieron más fuertes su corazón se encogió, no sabía cómo consolarla en estos momentos. Había hecho todo esto por sugerencia de la joven Miyano, muy pronto estarían preparando los planes para luchar contra la organización de los hombres de negro, tenía que decirle cosas horribles a Ran para que ésta se alejara y así él se pudiera concentrar.

El pensamiento ya entristecía a Shinichi, se le hacía muy cruel y la verdad no creía concentrarse sabiendo que Ran estuviera triste por su culpa. Pero lo que lo convenció de hacerlo fue Akai que le dijo que lo mejor era alejarla o la perdería como él perdió a Akemi.

La simple idea lo hizo temblar y sentir nauseas al imaginar a Ran siendo asesinada en manos de Gin. Eso lo termino de convencer por completo para alejarla de su lado.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz llorosa de su acompañante llamarlo.

—P-Pero la verdad es que te dolió mucho más a ti, ¿no es así, Shinichi? —cuestionó Ran mirándolo.

Aquello le llego como una flecha dirigida a su pecho. Era _verdad_. Lo que decía Ran era verdad, decirle todas esas cosas lo destrozó por dentro y sin evitarlo rompió en llanto siendo Akai el único testigo de ese suceso. Pero solo lo dijo por querer protegerla.

Escuchó a Ran reír.

—Viendo tu cara deduzco que estoy en lo cierto— dijo adaptando un semblante triunfante y esbozando una amplia sonrisa, ya no había rastro de lágrimas en su cara.

Shinichi la miró sorprendido ¿A qué se refería con su cara? ¿Qué cara tenía en ese momento? ¿Se había ha vuelto tan predecible? No, Ran siempre fue capaz de ver a través de él; sin importar cuántas mascaras se pusiera.

—También deduzco que nunca las quisiste decir— imitó la característica postura que tenía el joven Kudo cuando resolvía sus casos—. Entonces, ¿por qué me las dijiste en primer lugar? — lo señaló con su dedo índice como él solía hacer cuando indicaba al culpable.

Shinichi rió entre dientes, ¿lo estaba tratando como un criminal? Pero al fin todo el estrés que acumulo, lo dejo salir.

— ¡Es porque trataba de protegerte! —Respondió sosteniéndola por los hombros, sacudiéndola suavemente— ¡Dije todas esas cosas porque pensé que alejándote de mí te mantendría a salvo! — movió su cabeza de un lado, rápidamente mostrándose inquieto—. Pero tienes razón en todo lo que acabas de decir, Ran—musitó—. De verdad me mató decirte esas frías palabras…— hizo una mueca, expresando su dolor. No quería perderla, aceptaría cualquier tortura pero menos esa.

Ran permaneció inquieta, no sabía qué hacer. Notaba a Shinichi algo alterado y si no se equivocaba también agregaría que asustado.

—Shinichi…yo…

—Calla, aún no he terminado— la detuvo colocando dos de sus dedos en los labios de Ran—. Quiero pedirte que olvides todo lo que te dije esa noche, nada de eso sucedió, ¿vale? — Al ver que ella asentía sintió un gran alivio—Olvida eso…y por favor—Shinichi abrazó a Ran con suavidad, como si se tratase de la más frágil criatura, descasando su frente en los hombros de la chica—. Permíteme ser egoísta—Ran abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras, sintiendo como el agarre del chico se volvía más férreo—.S-Solo por esta vez… permíteme ser egoísta…

El cuerpo de Ran se movió como su corazón le pedía a gritos y correspondió el abrazo, tener a Shinichi tan cerca le brindaba calidez y tranquilidad, a su lado no había nada en qué temer. Sus preocupaciones y dolores la abandonaron cuando sintió los brazos del chico rodeándola. Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada, definitivamente el lugar más seguro que podría existir, era estar en los brazos de la persona que más amas.

—Entiendo, entonces sé tan egoísta como puedas Shinichi…—permitió—.No creo que sea malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando— agregó con una sonrisa.

Ran estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa sincera y amplia que no había tenido en los últimos días. Ver esa sonrisa y escuchar esas palabras le quitaban al joven Kudo un gran peso de encima.

—Entonces…—Al fin Shinichi pudo calmarse. Sabía que hacer esto era lo correcto, estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría— ¿Estarías dispuesta a esperar por mí, Ran? —preguntó él escuchándose esperanzado, aún abrazándola.

— ¿Eh…?

Ran pestañeó varias veces, incrédula ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No estaba sorda? Su cuerpo tembló de la emoción que le produjo escuchar las palabras del detective. Shinichi volvería. Volvería por ella. No importaba dónde fuese, no importaba cuánto tiempo transcurriese. Ran era consciente de que él volvería para estar a su lado.

—Esperaría _cien años_ si con eso consigo volver a verte—respondió ella tomando con su manos el rostro del chico para que sus miradas se encontraran, Ran pudo observar el rubor en las mejillas del detective. Disfrutó el momento, eran escasas las veces en las que veía a Shinichi en ese estado—.Y cuando estés lejos, recordare la manera en la que me abrazaste y tratare de llamarte cada noche, en la me escucharas susurrar a través del teléfono…

"Espero que vuelvas a casa"

* * *

Bien...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado ;u;

¿Qué merezco? ¿Un Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Review? ¿Un puñetazo? ¿Algo? ;w;

_I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

_Bueno... nos veremos ;u;/ mientras cuiden de su salud y no engorden (?)_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Dejen review! ¡Es gratis!

.:Alice:.


End file.
